Parbatian
Parbatian '''is the language of Parbatia and is a member of the Mino-Aborean Languages. It is spoken throughout the former range of the Parbatian Empire, much of Northern Aborea, parts of the Illuvian Plateau, and small scattered settlements all over the Trader's Sea. Neo-Parbatian is a descendant of Middle Parbatian, the official liturgical and literary language of Spentism and the Parbatian Empire. In the east, Parbatian was never influenced by the Trebians and use only Parbatian as the official tongue. Middle Parbatian is the official tongue of several eastern nations under the Parbatian sphere of influence. Parbatian is the liturgical language of Spentism and as such, is studied by most of the nobility and is used by all Sabatic Clergy and is also studied by the Sarassics as most religious texts are written in Middle Parbatian. History The Parbatian Language has been divided into four stages, Archaic Parbatian, Old Parbatian, Middle Parbatian, and Neo-Parbatian. The earlies glyphs in Parbatian date back around 3400 LE. Orthography Archaic Parbatian up to Middle Parbatian was writen in Potamoglyphs, a syllabary with some logographs. There were seventy-two syllabic symbols in total for combinations of Parbatian phonemes. This was later replaced by a more simplified version of the script, an abugida, which originated in Illuvia. This script is known as the atakerse script, from an Old Illuvian word meaning writing. This script is also the origin for many of the scripts in the southwestern portion of Arsedia. The atakerse script has since been replaced by the Basnean Script, a descendant of the atakerse script in use in the Illuvian plateau, Sanacery, Parbatia, and much of northern Aborea and Corcina. Phonology of Middle Parbatian Grammar of Middle Parbatian Nouns exhibit nominal tense; past and future as suffixes. Both can be combined future first, to express the idea of something that was going to be but didn't end up happening. Conjugations use suffixes and have 11 tenses: * -'''uk: marks proximity of the action."just came''"'' * -'hu': indicates a fact that occurred long ago and asserts that it's really truth. "went missing a long time ago". * -'sa': tells that the speaker was doubtful before but he's sure at the moment he speaks, "so then you bought one after all". The verb form without suffixes at all is a present somewhat aorist: "that day you got out and you went far". * -'mi': is a future of immediate happening, it's also used as authoritarian imperative."he/she'll come back soon". * -'ku': has the meaning of "already". "I already did it". These two suffixes can be added together: "I'm already going". * -'ma': indicates something not imminent or something that must be done for social or moral reasons, "that must be done". * -'ba': indicates something that probably will happen or something the speaker imagines that is happening. "the children are probably coming home now". * -'li': continual action at the moment of speaking, present and pluperfect continuous or emphatic. "we're making fire"; "it's ME!". * -'ri': it has a subtle difference with li in which ri indicates not necessarily what's being done at the moment of speaking, "I'm working (not necessarily now)". * -'wa': indicates emphatically that a process has all finished. "I painted the wall completely". * -'na': customary action in the past: "He used to come a lot". DeterminersGuarani There are postpositions instead of prepost=itions Possession is shown by a suffix after the noun the genitive case is formed through a suffix and is doubled or more when three or more nouns follow each other There is no copula there are two genders, male and female no politeness distinction and is different from with the active voice is preferred in all situations and the passive is considered strange adjectives follow the noun they modify and agree with its plurality and gender plural is a prefix Object, Verb and Oblique Genitive-Noun Demonstrative-Noun Numeral-Noun No articles Negation is preverbal Case System genitive denotes x of y -gi ergative denotes the agent -ak absolutive denotes the patient -ki locative denotes location -ish dative denotes a beneficiary -mir comitative denotes with -am ablative-instrumental denotes motion going away -an determinative denotes motion going toward -at equative denotes 'like' -na directive denotes nearness -nu Four Moods, optative hat- subjunctive na- indicative, imperative as- Stress when unmarked is always on the ultimate or penultimate syllable noun+case+gender+possession verb+tense+gender -ad feminine -di masculine Vocabulary -mav their(possession) -pi your(possessive) Ashta-first month aabu-elephant aambira-moon, month aambu-sea aatra-ash abu-horn aday-to walk agri-maintain alkib-seventh month amrit-give anda-strange(adj) ankida-community apsa-strength ardu-past arma-though arpaasa-war arti-world ashta-flute ashu-enslave ashuk-worthy asi-full(adjectiuve) ati-open awatum-word ay-or ayim-dawn ayin-eleventh month ayra-life aytara-choose ba-who bamsu-that which is right bara-like(verb) baray-tongue baru-teach bas-spirit biira-we(inclusive) budhi-recognize budur-all daaya-big dal-door dalil-west dalim-fire danggal-us daru-settlement dayyam-law diksha-holy dir-child dita-wise(adjective) gambal-king gane-far(adjective) gavta-conduct gihar-chaos gu-that hapa-wrath hara-to name hari-because hartan-fire hiptah-tenth month huru-fourth month iinaasha-wolf ilaasa-bread ilaasa-plow ilumi-learn imiida-brain iru-bird ish-for ishta-wisdom iyaambu-mountain izzat-worship kal-that kambiira-writing kantu-good karal-make kardu-chicken keya-wisdom kulpa-good(noun) kutan-sun,day laadim-now laasa-one laaya-axe labiyu-abyss lavat-become layali-promise lekhkha-foreigner lusay-year(f) mahar-forever mapta-prophet mayti-will meludha-water min-man minu-wind(f) mumta-sing muru-from musi-while muti-banish naan-but naap-reed nadu-beginning nanna-lady nara-to rise narma-thought nawa-horde nibta-twelfth month nihal-queen ninut-sixth month niru-savage nisra-ninth month nuwara-up paarbastu-Parbatia paasa-impose paki-through pala-bay parash-triskelion pardin-horse parisu-gift parkutal-great paruna-butterfly piishtu-river pita-you prada-save pudu-petition pugal-house puli-like that punaat-creator punta-hearth puwar-duty samka-overcome sara-we(exclusive) sari-hand savird-shield sawlimur-silence shimmar-tree shu-eight month simat-demon sur-right sushparan-lotus talar-no talu-all tansi-song tarma-city,before tavat-you all tavin-savior tayshna-provoke teri-to ask for something tihu-second month tilam-god tul- I tun-egg ul-in,to ulaaya-stone ulisha-fly ulunga-beer umaara-barley unga-knife upa-here upta-want urunga-wine ushra-third month vaaya-this vadi-work vandha-marriage vandha-snow varini-pray vasa-pot vasa-to take vurana-north wadi-choose wara-appear wedum-warrior(m) yaa-and yah-fifth month yam-these yedu-sesame za- turns something into an adjective Sample Text Tul nihalta. Kagambalta ardu zagihar-gihar naan tulak layalid tawatki kal tul talar puli. Musi tul lekhkhad, dirad zaniru muru dalil gane, naan ba tawat wadima? Nirudak izzatlid tilamkita, kal ilumikud barayta yaa talar uptalid ashulid tawatki? Ay nawa asi kanirugik kizzatli tilamki anda yaa zalekhkha, yaa kuptari kapaasami barayha ul tawatki yaa kuptali kashturi tawatki? Tulak asaytarad tawatki wadi yaa tawat aswadima laadim. I queen+your. plural+king+your past adjective+chaoschaos but I+ergative promising+continously+feminine youall+absolutive that I no likethat. While I foreigner+feminine, child+feminine savage from west far, but who youall choose+must? Savage+ergative worship+continously+feminine god+absolutive+your, that learned+already+feminine tongue+your and no want+continously+feminine enslave+continously+feminine youall+absolutive? Or horde full plural+savage+of+ergative plural+worship+continously god+absolutive strange and foreign, and plural+want+notnow plural+impose+soon tongue+their in youall+absolutive and plural+want+continously plural+enslave+notnow youall+absolutive? I+ergative imperative+allow+feminine youall+absolutive choose and youall imperative+choose+must now. I am your queen. Your kings in the past were all chaotic but I am promising you that I am not like that. I maybe a foreigner, a barbarian child from the far west, but who would you rather choose? A barbarian who worships your god, who has learned your tongue and who does not wish to enslave you? Or an entire horde of barbarians who worship a strange and foreign god, who wishes to impose their tongue upon yours and wishes to enslave you? I ask you to choose and I ask that you do it now.